


The Toy

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [147]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, Black Blaise Zabini, Butt Plugs, Check-In Mid-Scene, Cunnilingus, Desi Harry Potter, Dominant Blaise Zabini, Dominant Luna Lovegood, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Epilogue Compliant, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rope Bondage, Submissive Harry Potter, Threesome - F/M/M, color system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Toys make picnics even more fun.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	The Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Also, this is entirely kinky smut involving my OT3. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Instead of sleeping, I wrote this (mostly because nothing kills the mood for writing these types of things faster than one’s children wanting to hang out). If anyone is wondering, Harry is an orphan in this just like he is in canon, not that his being an orphan matters to the plot any. [laughs] Plot. 
> 
> AO3 Note: The fade out at the end is because while this piece does not respect the spirit of FFN's ToS, it does follow the letter of those rules.

(^^)  
**The Toy**  
(^^)

Blaise used both his hands to spread Harry’s cheeks, admiring the contrast of his own dark skin against Harry’s only slightly paler skin. The purple plug in Harry’s hole did nothing to obscure how that hole fluttered around it at the exposure. Harry moaned as Blaise just took in the view but didn’t stop devouring Luna like he was starving.

The blonde had her legs draped over Harry’s shoulders as she writhed in place. Her hands clenched the purple rope tied to both her wrists and the stake sunk into the ground just beyond the edge of their blanket. As Blaise watched, she tugged against the rope hard enough to strain the anchoring charm on the stake, which was sure to leave a bruise.

There wasn’t a doubt in Blaise’s head that if her hands had been free, she would have her fingers buried in Harry’s inky locks just like his face was in her quim. There was also no doubt that when they were done, Harry would insist on applying some of his ever-present bruise paste to her wrists. Harry took his Healer’s oath very seriously.

On a whim, Blaise used his thumbs to turn the plug. Harry shuddered and moaned again. His rim clenched tight around the toy, not that it stopped Blaise from twisting it. That would only make the sensations more intense. He moved one hand to get a better grip on the plug. Like it was the key for a wind-up toy, Blaise continued twisting the plug. Every quarter turn, he pulled it out slightly to thrust it back in.

"Oh, gods," Luna moaned as she arched her back to press against Harry's face harder against her, "keep doing whatever it is you're doing. He loves it."

"Yeah?" Blaise asked, looking up from the delicious view of Harry's ass desperately fluttering around the plug that he continued to twist and thrust into it. Sunlight dappled Luna's pale skin like bruises that rippled as the wind moved the branches above them. Her slight breasts swayed as Harry ate her even as he rocked back against the plug. "Do you think he loves it enough to come from just it and eating you?"

"Definitely," she gasped as her legs trembled on either side of Harry's head. In fact, her entire body was trembling in the tell-tale way it did when she was orgasming. That would make her third since they had started. And who could blame her? Harry was very talented with his mouth, in multiple ways. "Oh, but ask him, will you? Just to be sure?"

"Need a moment to recover?" Blaise teased even as he slid his hand from Harry's ass cheek up his back. He made certain to thrust the plug extra hard as he gripped a handful of Harry's wild hair. Then he pulled both towards him, making Harry whine as he had to follow and leave his feast.

Harry's cheeks and chin glinted as the sunlight filtering through the leaves above them hit the slick covering them. As Blaise watched, Harry licked his lips to recapture the flavor of Luna there. Harry whined again and squirmed against Blaise's hold, not to escape but to feel the security of it. Blaise continued rocking the plug into him as he asked his questions.

"How are you doing, love?" Blaise whispered. He punctuated the question with a flick of his tongue against Harry's earlobe. "Can you give us a color?"

"Green," Harry answered as he tried to match the minute thrusts Blaise was making with the plug. Feeling a bit evil, Blaise pulled the plug until it was almost completely out, only the tip remaining in Harry's rim. "So, so _green._ Please!"

Blaise chuckled as he thrust the plug back in fully. He spared a thought to thank Luna later for swapping out the tapered plug he had chose for one of their straighter choices. It made this game so much easier, despite how the greater length had to have made the walk to this hidden spot in the woods surrounding their home more difficult for Harry. Then again, that was fun for all of them.

"Please _what_ , love?"

"Please, _sir_ ," Harry gasped. He rolled his hips as he pressed back against the plug. Blaise slipped his little and ring fingers into Harry's hole alongside the plug. Harry groaned loudly and thrust backwards desperately. "Oh, please, _sir_ , please! Sir!"

"You need to be more specific, love," Luna suggested with a chuckle in her voice.

She slipped one of her legs off Harry's shoulder in order to wrap it around his waist. Harry immediately shifted the hand on the arm now trapped to his side so that he could press his eager fingers into Luna's empty pussy. The squelching sound the motion made had Blaise groaning into Harry's ear.

"Please fuck me, sir," Harry begged. He rolled his hips again. Blaise made three sharp thrusts before giving the plug a quarter twist in each direction. "Please, sir! Please fuck me!"

"Oh, gods, I love that idea," Luna commented as she moved against Harry's hand, "but can I have your cock, love?" Her back arched as she let out a sudden gasp. Then she started her own begging. "Please, love, gods. Can I, oh, have your cock in me, please?"

"What do you say, love?" Blaise asked, stilling his motions entirely. "Do you want to fuck our wife while I fuck you?" He wiggled his fingers before tilting the plug just enough to make Harry give a low groan. "Maybe that's not even how it will be. Maybe it will be more like I'm fucking her but with your body, filling you both up until you can only think of the pleasure you're feeling. Gimme a color, love."

"Green, green, green," Harry chanted. "Green, sir. _Please_! Please, _sir_."

Luna lowered her other leg and used her new angle to urge Harry closer. Blaise could tell when Harry entered her, as both Harry and Luna gave satisfied moans that made his own cock twitch demandingly. He released Harry's hair and the other man practically dived forward to kiss Luna.

Carefully, Blaise extracted the plug from Harry. The purple toy stood out against the blanket even as lube slipped off to began darkening the pale lavender to something closer to lilac. Harry's hole fluttered against the sudden emptiness as Harry whimpered desperately into Luna's mouth.

In no rush, Blaise held Harry's cheeks spread again, just to admire the view winking at him. He slid both his thumbs into the gape. Then he tugged gently. Harry threw his head back to gasp.

"Please, sir," Harry begged again. His hips were twitching in small aborted thrusts, but otherwise, he was being so patient, despite having been kept on edge for most of the afternoon now. "Please, sir, can I have your cock? Please fuck _us_?"

"Such a good boy," Blaise praised as he rubbed his thumbs around Harry's stretched rim just to hear another one of those desperate whimpers. "So needy, so desperate, but still so polite--and considerate, too, remembering that I'm going to fuck our wife with your body."

And because they both shuddered so deliciously at that, Blaise proceeded to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 12); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Shadow HP Bribery (Y); Gryffindor MC; Ravenclaw MC; Slytherin MC; Magical MC (x3); Lovely Triangle (Y); Ethnic & Present (x2) (Y); Hold the Mayo (Y); Rian-Russo Inversion (x3) (Y); Zed Era (Y); Old Shoes (Y); Short Jog (Y); Bucket Listing (Y); Green Ribbon; Greatest Gift (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 12 – Assignment 9  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [275](Blaise Zabini); 365 [36](Branch); Geek Pride [Batman](an orphan)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Sp Bingo [1B](Purple); Tr Bingo [5D](Freud Was Right); Hunt [Sp Settings](Forest/Woods); Ship [Sp Medium 1](Admiring the View); Chim [Doug](“Human” by Rag’n’Bone Man)  
> Representation(s): Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood; Desi Potters; Healer Harry; Autistic Harry & Luna  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Nightingale; Spinning Plates; Unwanted Advice; Tomorrow’s Shade; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; White Dress; Found Family; Nontraditional; Zucchini Bread); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots); Demo (Three’s Company; Easy Zephyr)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: SN (Rail; Ameliorate); LiCK (Tansy); CM (Briar; Navigate; Yogin)  
> Word Count: 1204


End file.
